


WTF Mystrade 2021: спецквест (миди «Ситуация под контролем»)

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	WTF Mystrade 2021: спецквест (миди «Ситуация под контролем»)

**Название:** Ситуация под контролем  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** миди (6 580 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Грегори Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс, Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** постапокалипсис  
**Задание:** «Катастрофы, эпидемии, утопии и антиутопии, постапокалипсис»  
**Краткое содержание:** Все произошло слишком быстро. Положившись на отчеты подчиненных, Майкрофт не успел покинуть Лондон.  
**Предупреждения:** смерть второстепенных персонажей, нецензурные выражения  
**Разрешение на размещение:** Запрещено без согласия автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Ситуация под контролем»  
  


**ГЛАВА 1**

  
  
Все произошло слишком быстро. Еще накануне вечером Майкрофт получал бодрые сообщения на тему «Ситуация под контролем». Два дня назад, так, на всякий случай, конечно же, отправил родителей на изолированный объект на военном вертолете.  
  
Заброшенная нефтяная платформа между Британией и Францией, переоборудованная под жилье, надежно изолированная от любых невзгод.  
  
Шерлок с азартом утверждал, что никакие зараженные ему не страшны, у него есть оружие и Уотсон. Майкрофт, конечно же, проигнорировал эту мальчишескую браваду. И теперь Шерлок бесился на платформе, не в силах ее покинуть. Это бы у него точно не получилось.  
  
— Ты должен прибыть в мою резиденцию, — Майкрофт не знал как уговорить Лестрейда покинуть пост. До этого он уже пару раз пытался.  
  
— Так все же под контролем, — голос был усталым, сонным. — Сам сказал.  
  
Полиция, армия, все, у кого было хоть какое-то оружие, пытались остановить зараженных на периферии, не впустить в города. Хотя бы в Лондон. И вроде бы здоровые побеждали. То там, то тут рапортовали о зачистках.  
  
— Да. — Майкрофт помялся. — Но все же. Мой дом и прилегающая территория надежно защищены. В случае чего…  
  
— Сплошные звонки, я не знаю, истерия это или нет. Людям везде мерещатся зараженные. Ты бы уже отдал приказ стрелять на поражение по любому неадекватно выглядящему человеку.  
  
— Что? Ты просишь разрешения убивать всех подряд? Вот чего не ожидал!  
  
— Нет времени разбираться, кто здоровый, а кто — нет. — На заднем фоне послышались крики. — Я перезвоню.  
  
Майкрофту доложили, что зараженных нет в Лондоне, а массовые беспорядки связаны с деятельностью мародеров.  
  
— Какие беспросветные дураки, — произнес Майкрофт, просматривая видеотрансляцию с улиц города. Ошалевшие от безнаказанности граждане, с которых быстро слетел лоск цивилизации, разбивали витрины, грузили в тележки технику, брендовую одежду, продукты. Все, до чего могли дотянуться. И если желание запастись едой и обувью еще было понятно, то зачем были нужны телевизоры?  
  
Королевская семья давно покинула пределы Лондона, спасаясь в бункере, как и почти все члены правительства. От берегов отчалили корабли, битком набитые беженцами, которые надеялись таким образом переждать опасность.  
  
Майкрофт связался с охраной особняка, убедился в целостности периметра. Прочитал, прослушал новые сообщения, которые по-прежнему убеждали его в «победах над зараженными». Вдобавок ему гарантировали «мгновенную эвакуацию».  
  
И он позволил себе расслабиться. Выпил немного коньяку, выкурил сигару, посмотрел старый фильм. С самого начала эпидемии Майкрофт поселился в кабинете своей резиденции, распорядившись поставить там кушетку с подушкой и одеялом.  
  
Сейчас он поудобнее расположился в кресле за столом и постепенно задремал.  
  
Выстрелы и дикие крики, мало похожие на человеческие, выдернули Майкрофта из сна. Первым делом он схватился за пистолет, лежащий под бумагами на столе. Потом за рацию.  
  
Никто из охраны не отвечал. Выстрелы прекратились, крики затихли. Или охранники перебили зараженных, попытавшихся прорваться на территорию. Или, наоборот, и сейчас зараженные шныряют вокруг особняка. Майкрофт застыл на месте, вслушиваясь как в звуки, долетающие снаружи, так и в звуки внутри дома.  
  
Он явственно услышал торопливые шаги, повернулся к двери, снял пистолет с предохранителя.  
  
— Это я, — громкий шепот заставил Майкрофта немедленно опустить оружие. — Меня не укусили, я не заражен.  
  
Повернулась ручка двери, в кабинет вошел Грег в довольно растерзанном виде. Невзирая на холодную осеннюю погоду, на нем не было ни пальто, ни пиджака. От него несло запахом дыма, крови и пота.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть, — сказал Майкрофт, всматриваясь в Грега. — Как ты сюда попал?  
  
— Через входную дверь, а как еще? — Тот взял декантер с коньяком, сделал большой глоток прямо из горла. — Меня впустил один из твоих охранников. В обмен на услугу. Знаешь, а ведь мне чертовски повезло. Сколько раз думал, вот и все, конец моей жизни.  
  
— Какая услуга?  
  
— А, да. Свернул ему шею. — Грег снова отпил из декантера. — Его грызанули за плечо. Так что пришлось помочь человеку. Хорошо, что зараженные тупые как пробки, даже не поняли, куда я подевался. Мне бы руки помыть. Только нельзя в окнах мелькать, зараженные прибегут. Потому не включай свет, обойдемся как-нибудь.  
  
В другое время Майкрофт не стал бы демонстрировать тайные ходы в своем доме. Он провел Грега в ванную, потом принес одежду, плотно закрыв дверь, зажег лампу над умывальником.  
  
— Может не подойти. — Майкрофт смотрел на очертания Грега, который торопливо мылся в душевой кабинке.  
  
— Да похрен. — Грег выключил воду. — Меня не укусили. Я проверил. И не поцарапали. Да и так понятно, не превратился в урода.  
  
— Откуда на тебе столько крови?  
  
— Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы выбраться из толпы. — Грег взял полотенце, протянутое Майкрофтом, поспешно вытерся. — Знаешь, я не впервые убиваю. Но как-то не по себе, когда орудуешь простым канцелярским ножом. Вчера только бумагу резал, а сегодня…  
  
Он скомкал полотенце.  
  
— Что же творится, Холмс? Что за херня происходит? — Грег говорил негромко, и от этого у Майкрофта пробежала дрожь по спине. — Почему ты ничего не сделал? Завалил бы зараженных бомбами. Не знаю, атомную хреновину слабо было применить?  
  
— Ты себя хоть слышишь, Грегори? — Майкрофт вручил ему одежду. — Какие бомбы?  
  
— Зараза из суперсекретной лаборатории, так? Как полагается.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Где эта лаборатория находилась?  
  
— Э-э…  
  
— Да перестань, Майкрофт. — Грег с приглушенной руганью натягивал на влажное тело белье. — Хватит тайн. Все рухнуло, понимаешь? Вся наша жизнь пошла псу под хвост. Так что просто скажи, где это началось?  
  
— Дартмур.  
  
— А, ну да. Так вот бы и жахнули по этому месту атомной хреновиной. Чтобы сразу прекратить, а не доводить до такого.  
  
— Все было под контролем.  
  
— Тебе врали. — Грег оделся и подошел к Майкрофту. — Нагло врали. Ничего не было под контролем с самого начала, если зараза так быстро распространилась. И что теперь?  
  
— Надо перебраться на нефтяную платформу. Там мои родители, Шерлок, доктор Уотсон. Есть продукты, лекарства, одежда, связь. — Майкрофт умолк, когда Грег крепко сжал его руку и сказал:  
  
— Мы отсюда даже не сможем выйти.  
  
Майкрофт ощутил, как сильно Грег дрожит всем телом.  
  
— У тебя шок.  
  
— У меня все, что угодно.  
  
— Тебе необходимо прилечь хотя бы ненадолго.  
  
— Спорим, что в твоей спальне окно не закрыто ни шторами, ни жалюзи? Нас сразу увидят.  
  
— У тебя стресс. Слишком мощный выброс адреналина. Нужно успокоиться.  
  
— Перестань командовать, — почти ласково сказал Грег. — Мне нужно еще выпить.  
  
Они вернулись в кабинет, и Майкрофт плеснул в стаканы коньяк. Грег уселся прямо на пол, за один раз выпил предложенную порцию.  
  
— Нам нужно оставаться в трезвом…  
  
— Уме и доброй памяти, — перебил Грег. — Поверь, сейчас ничего не имеет никакого значения. Я не буду буянить, обещаю. Но оставаться трезвым никак не могу. В голове такая херня творится, ты не представляешь.  
  
Майкрофт плотно прикрыл дверь, ведущую в коридор. В доме было тихо, но снаружи доносились безумные крики, звуки взрывов и выстрелов.  
  
Лестрейд опустошил декантер, будто пил воду. Привалился к креслу, сунул руки под мышки, согнул ноги в коленях. Будто хотел стать меньше, а то и вообще исчезнуть.  
  
— Лучше давай на кушетку. — Майкрофт потянул Грега за плечо. — Вот так, молодец. — Он укрыл его пледом. — Отдохни.  
  
— Спасибо. — Грег ухмыльнулся. — Ты умеешь быть человеком.  
  
— Вообще-то, да.  
  
— Не обижайся. — Улыбка Грега стала извиняющейся, жалкой. — Вместе с Донован пытались покинуть Скотланд-Ярд. Я ее обнадежил, что у тебя можно отсидеться в безопасности. Но какой-то мелкий ублюдок хватанул зубами Донован за пальцы. Откусил. — Грег поднял правую руку. — Средний. Прикинь? Надо же. — Он приглушенно хихикнул. — Кровь хлещет, Донован кричит. Ублюдок пытается отхватить у нее кусок от бедра. Я разбил ему голову.  
  
Майкрофт вздрогнул, когда Грег стукнул кулаком по раскрытой ладони.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что убью ребенка. Пацан лет двенадцати, не старше. И я разнес ему голову. Взял за волосы и прямо в стену. Затащил Донован в свой кабинет, пытался кровь остановить.  
  
— Хватит.  
  
— Сколько нужно времени, чтобы заразиться? Минут пять, вроде бы. Донован попросила убить ее. Не хотела становиться одной из этих уродов. Я взял нож, выдвинул лезвие. Можно было выстрелить, но шум, сам понимаешь. Хотя какая нахрен разница.  
  
— Перестань.  
  
— Она зажмурилась, я не мог этого сделать, понимаешь? — Грег прерывисто вздохнул. — Когда она на меня посмотрела, я понял, что все кончено. И воткнул лезвие прямо в левый глаз. Но убил не сразу. Лезвие, мать его, было слишком коротким. Выдернул нож, — он сделал характерное движение, будто сдвигал защелку.  
  
Майкрофт зажал ему рот ладонью.  
  
— Хватит. Потом расскажешь. Я тебя выслушаю. А сейчас нужно спать.  
  
— Я не хотел ее убивать, — промямлил Грег.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Конечно же не хотел. Ты хороший человек, Грегори. — Майкрофт долго удерживал его в объятиях, пока Грег не отрубился.  
  
И развернул бурную деятельность.  
  
Точнее, попытался развернуть. Телефоны молчали, никто не отвечал ни на звонки, ни на СМС. В сети Майкрофт или читал сплошные истерики: «мы все умрем», «это судный день», «мы прокляты». Или натыкался на фотографии и видео с одним и тем же: люди мечутся среди зараженных, падают под их напором. На улицах — сплошная расчлененка, как в низкопробных фильмах ужасов. Части тел, внутренности, лужи крови. Автомобильные пробки, в которых точно никто не выжил. Пылающие здания, падающие самолеты.  
  
Последнее сообщение из MI8 гласило: «Помолитесь за нас».  
  
— Ад на земле, — прошептал Майкрофт и посмотрел на Грега. — Спасения не будет.  
  
Он отправил на платформу сообщение: «Не высаживайтесь на сушу ни при каких обстоятельствах. Будьте осторожны с Шерлоком, он опасен. Дальнейшая связь по рации».  
  
Он потер кончиками пальцев виски, справляясь с приступом отчаяния.  
  
Майкрофт надеялся, что среди охранников на платформе не возникнет бунт: у некоторых здесь остались родственники.  
  
«Но я же не могу всех спасти».  
  


**ГЛАВА 2**

  
  
Грег проснулся с жестоким похмельем и ломотой во всем теле. Он кое-как встал, потянулся. Майкрофт спал в кресле, замотавшись в махровый халат.  
  
Воспоминания нахлынули на Грега, он едва не взялся за бутылку виски, чтобы их заглушить. Вместо этого выпил тепловатой воды из графина.  
  
— Эй. — Наклонился к спящему. — Пора вставать.  
  
Майкрофт, как и ночью, заполошливо подхватился, вцепившись в пистолет.  
  
— Это ты.  
  
— А кто еще? — Грег потер лоб. — Башка трещит. Надо как-то отсюда выбираться.  
  
— Предлагаю отсидеться, пока зараженные не схлынут из Лондона и пригородов.  
  
— Здесь полно жратвы, с какого хрена им отсюда бежать? Застрянем здесь безвылазно.  
  
— Запасов хватит на две недели.  
  
— А если электричество исчезнет? Отсюда надо сваливать. — Грег нахмурился. — Черт, как же хреново. Только представь, что свет пропал, воды в трубах нет, каменный век одним словом. Уже молчу о канализации. Катастрофа похуже зараженных. Ладно, пойду умоюсь, что ли.  
  
Пока он возился то в туалете, то в ванной, Майкрофт дошел до кухни и, убедившись, что перед окном нет зараженных, опустил жалюзи. Потом то же самое проделал по всему дому, хотя в некоторых комнатах пришлось оставить все как есть: снаружи бродили твари с лицами, перекошенными от злобы. Майкрофт пару раз испугался, что его заметили, но обошлось.  
  
Грег дожидался его в ванной.  
  
— Окна в коридорах занавешены. Я отметил комнаты, в которые не надо заходить, налепил на двери стикеры, — не без самодовольства доложил Майкрофт.  
  
— Отлично справился, — похвалил его Грег.  
  
Готовить оба не особо умели, но смогли пожарить яичницу с беконом.  
  
— Запас воды есть? — Грег принял пару таблеток аспирина, и ему стало легче.  
  
— Да. Бутилированная вода в кладовой. В подвале генератор, работающий на дизельном топливе, и топливо…  
  
— От такого генератора шума знаешь сколько? — Грег снисходительно улыбнулся.  
  
— Знаю, — вскинулся Майкрофт.  
  
— Вот и все.  
  
Оба помолчали.  
  
— Когда электростанции выйдут из строя, мы окажемся в полной темноте, — не унимался Грег. — Минус отопление. И не забывай о возможном наводнении. Кто теперь будет следить за уровнем воды на Темзе?  
  
Вместо ответа Майкрофт пододвинул к нему тарелку с тостами и банку с джемом.  
  
После завтрака они перешли в кабинет, где Майкрофт проверил телефоны и электронную почту.  
  
— Последний оплот цивилизации в Лондоне, — со вздохом произнес Грег. — Только представь…  
  
— Не хочу ничего представлять, — сказал Майкрофт. — На платформе, где мои родители, Шерлок и доктор Уотсон, все живы и здоровы.  
  
— Ну хоть с кем-то еще ничего не случилось. — Грег бросил взгляд на алкоголь. — Давай кино посмотрим, что ли. Больше нечем заняться. Включи что-нибудь, даже без звука. — Он таки взял бутылку с виски.  
  
— Сопьешься. — Майкрофт открыл папку с видеофайлами в ноутбуке.  
  
— Думаешь, сейчас так важно вести здоровый образ жизни? — скривился Грег, но поставил бутылку на место.  
  
Майкрофт ожидал, что Грег уснет под злоключения Майры Лестер, но к его удивлению, этого не случилось.  
  
Грег с большим интересом смотрел фильм, время от времени комментировал. И как-то незаметно перебрался к Майкрофту, встал позади, поглаживая по шее.  
  
— Можно перейти в спальню, — предложил Майкрофт.  
  
Там они устроились под одеялом. И вдруг Грег негромко засмеялся.  
  
— Что? — Майкрофт нажал на паузу.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты уляжешься в постель при полном параде. — Грег подавил смех. — Спасибо хоть туфли снял. Кстати, у тебя есть более удобная одежда?  
  
— На случай бегства?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Есть, разумеется. — Майкрофт насупился. — Прекрати считать меня абсолютно непригодным к реальной жизни.  
  
— Ладно тебе. — У Грега явно было дурашливое настроение. — Обидчивый какой.  
  
— Я не обидчивый.  
  
— Ха.  
  


***

  
  
Не было ни звонков, ни сообщений. С платформы прислали единственное СМС: «Ваш брат пытался попасть на сушу, шантажировал пилота. Бунт подавлен. Ситуация под контролем».  
  
Майкрофт немного беспокоился, что из королевского бункера не было никаких известий. Но вскоре поймал себя на мысли, что ему безразлична как судьба монаршей особы, так и судьбы членов правительства. И это никак его не шокировало, будто он и не отдал большую часть жизни на благо короны и Великой Британии.  
  
В конце концов, и он, и Грег, оба заслужили небольшие каникулы, хоть и по случаю столь ужасающих событий.  
  


***

  
  
— Просыпайся. — Он погладил Грега по голове. — Хочу посоветоваться.  
  
Грег не сразу, но все же повернулся к нему.  
  
— Привет. — Он заметно похудел, под глазами залегли темные тени. Майкрофт знал, что тоже выглядел не самым лучшим образом.  
  
Стресс, который они подавляли сексом, разъедал их изнутри.  
  
— О чем посоветоваться? — Грег уселся, привычно пошарил по тумбочке в поисках сигарет. Майкрофт запретил курить в спальне, иначе пришлось бы ее проветривать. Электричество исчезло три дня назад. В доме было холодно. Спасались теплом своих тел, двумя одеялами, пижамами и свитерами.  
  
— Все-таки придется отсюда выбираться.  
  
— А в чем дело? — Грег почесал подбородок. — Что изменилось?  
  
— Почти закончились продукты, пригодные в пищу. Замороженные полуфабрикаты и мясо испортились, так как холодильные камеры не работают.  
  
— Блядь, — со смаком произнес Грег. — Что, совсем нечего жрать?  
  
— Знаешь, после целой недели, проведенной с тобой, вот эти словечки начали меня заводить. — Майкрофт растянул губы в грустной улыбке.  
  
— Ой, да ладно. — Грег, ежась от холодного воздуха, вылез из-под одеяла и натянул на себя халат.  
  
— Хм-м. Если серьезно, Грегори, мы тут или замерзнем… Если ты вдруг забыл, что дело идет к зиме. Или от голода ноги протянем.  
  
— Странный ты человек, Майкрофт Холмс. Вроде умнее Шерлока, а он точно не дурак. Но когда я предлагал тебе убраться отсюда, ты что сказал? Отсидимся, Грегори, не дрейфь, все схвачено.  
  
— Ты куда-то собирался идти, — напомнил Майкрофт.  
  


***

  
  
— Сложновато мыться под такой струйкой воды. — Грег вернулся, протирая полотенцем волосы. — Кстати, надо порыться в гардеробной, найти что-то более-менее приемлемое. Иначе придется в твоих трениках убегать.  
  
Майкрофт закрылся в ванной.  
  
Когда в следующий раз ему придется чистить зубы в комфортных условиях? Неизвестно. Майкрофт как следует побрился, с грехом пополам помылся.  
  
— Ты на курорт едешь? — Грег приподнял брови при виде Майкрофта, который принес пакет с бритвой, зубной пастой, щеткой и еще бог весть чем.  
  
— Нельзя опускаться. — Майкрофт прошел в гардеробную, Грег проследовал за ним. — Вот. — Он указал на горнолыжный костюм.  
  
Совершенно новый. Так и не пришлось побывать в горах, все недосуг.  
  
— Ага, как же, — со скепсисом хмыкнул Грег. — И не забудь включить музыку погромче, или вообще такую пищалку, какую носят японские школьники.  
  
— Это еще почему… — начал Майкрофт и осекся.  
  
Грег был прав: ярко-красный костюм со светоотражающими полосами явно не годился для незаметного передвижения по городу.  
  
— Тогда это. — Майкрофт взял с полки утепленные спортивные штаны.  
  
— У тебя были большие планы на спорт, как я погляжу. — Грег бесцеремонно принялся рыться в вещах. — Ну ничего, похудеешь без беговой дорожки.  
  
— Тебе обязательно быть таким? — Майкрофт покрылся гусиной кожей, когда стянул с себя пижаму.  
  
— Каким? — Грег по-армейски быстро переодевался.  
  
— Грубым. Хамским. Будто специально меня раздражаешь.  
  
Грег с шумом втянул воздух через нос. Сжал и разжал кулаки. Повернулся к Майкрофту. На мгновение тому показалось, что Грег нападет, что он сошел с ума.  
  
«Вот и хорошо, — мелькнула мысль. — Так все и закончится».  
  
— Я простой парень. — Грег выбрал носки. — Ты знал об этом, когда назначал первое свидание. Чего же ты от меня ждал? Что я начну брать уроки благородных манер?  
  
— Обувь здесь. — Майкрофт выдвинул полки. — Эти ботинки как раз для зимы.  
  
— Подожди. — Грег остановил его. — Давай поговорим. Когда мы отсюда выйдем, у нас будет билет в один конец. Начнем сраться там, — он кивнул в сторону двери, — нам верная смерть. Подохнем на месте. Или будем бродить как эти уроды. Так что валяй, говори, что тебя во мне не устраивает.  
  
— Успокойся. Хотя да, ты прав. — Майкрофт стоял с ботинками в руках. — Когда я назначал первое свидание, то хотел развлечься. Ты такой прямолинейный, я от этого отвык. Я постоянно окружен людьми, которые разучились нормально говорить. Сплошной подтекст и интриги. А вот ты да, простой парень. Наше общение было глотком свежего воздуха.  
  
— Отлично. — Грег энергично помотал головой. — Замечательно. Довожу до твоего сведения, что мне было в кайф трахать такого как ты, самодовольного высокопоставленного чиновника. Это как трахать всю систему.  
  
Оба набычились, глядя друг на друга исподлобья.  
  
— Поиграли и хватит. — Майкрофт протянул ботинки. — Мы славно провели время. Выберемся отсюда, и хватит с нас развлечений.  
  
— Согласен. — Грег выхватил у него из рук обувь. — Не забудь запасные носки. Не хватало тебе заболеть, если промокнешь.  
  
Они собрали рюкзаки (когда-то купленные для похода в горы), съели остатки годных для этого продуктов, взяли бутылки с водой. Майкрофт сложил ноутбук в рюкзак.  
  
— Зачем? — удивился Грег. — А, ну да. Государственные тайны.  
  
— Пойдем, хватит медлить. — Майкрофт с тоской оглянулся.  
  
— Ты не поделился великим замыслом. Куда идем, что делаем?  
  
— Нужно добраться до Портсмута.  
  
— Раньше было примерно два часа на машине. Сейчас может быть дольше. И что в Портсмуте?  
  
— Нефтяная платформа. Два года назад ее переоборудовали для примерно такого случая апокалипсиса. Запасы продуктов имеются, есть опреснитель воды. Солнечные батареи для энергии. Выйду на связь по рации, нас заберут с вертолета.  
  
— Жаль, что никто из нас не умеет управлять, к примеру, катером. Было бы проще добраться по воде, чем по суше.  
  
— На Темзе может твориться почти то же, что и на дорогах. Думаешь, ты один подумал о катере? И многие могли попасть на борт, будучи зараженными.  
  
— А еще можно было на вертолете. — Грег надел рюкзак на спину. — Ну ладно, хватит сожалеть непонятно о чем. Пойдем, что ли.  
  


***

  
  
Снаружи никого из зараженных не было видно. Идти пришлось медленно, перебираясь от здания к зданию, прячась за машинами, а то и под ними, при малейшем движении в поле зрения.  
  
Редкие зараженные бродили по улицам, издавая хрипящие звуки.  
  
— Воздух из легких, — шепотом предположил Майкрофт, когда мимо них прошли священник в полном облачении и пожилая женщина в синем шелковом платье с крупными красными цветами. Словно услышав Майкрофта, зараженные остановились.  
  
Они не оборачивались, просто стояли, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Из разгромленного подъезда многоэтажки отлично были видны зияющие раны на боку женщины. Майкрофт перевел взгляд на ноги: выломанные пальцы, сорванные ногти.  
  
Грег правильно расценил выражение его лица. Схватил за подбородок, заставил смотреть на себя.  
  
— Глубокое дыхание, — сказал почти беззвучно. Майкрофт, чувствуя себя маленьким потерявшимся ребенком, послушно задышал ртом. Грег внимательно наблюдал то за ним, то за парой на улице.  
  
Наконец зараженные двинулись дальше.  
  
— Ты как? — Грег дал Майкрофту бутылку с водой. — В порядке?  
  
— Ситуация под контролем, — ответил тот. — Пока не видел их так близко… Не представлял, насколько они ужасны. Тошнотворны.  
  
— Попей водички, — без тени издевки посоветовал Грег. — Вот так, молодец. Справился? Тогда идем дальше.  
  
— Мне все же интересно, куда делись толпы зараженных? — Майкрофт как можно тише откашлялся. — Сотни тысяч не могли испариться...  
  
— Надеюсь, эти толпы не выскочат на нас за вон тем поворотом, — перебил его Грег.  
  
Они прошли еще два квартала.  
  
— Ну и вонь, — Майкрофт зажал нос пальцами. — Господи, это невыносимо!  
  
— Разложившиеся трупы. — Грег приподнял воротник свитера, чтобы закрыть лицо. — Причем в огромном количестве. Кажется, запах исходит отсюда.  
  
Он опустился на колени, чтобы заглянуть в окно полуподвального помещения. И отпрянул, едва не упав, вскочил на ноги, потянул Майкрофта за собой.  
  
— Быстрее, — громко прошептал Грег, — они там.  
  
Майкрофт не стал уточнять, кто такие «они», последовал за Грегом. И только когда остановились перевести дух, не в силах больше бежать, спросил:  
  
— Что там было?  
  
— Сам знаешь. — Грег наклонился, упершись руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. — Зараженные.  
  
— Почему они за нами не погнались?  
  
— Не знаю. — Грег оглянулся. — Я увидел нечто странное. Десятки зараженных сбились в огромную кучу, словно слиплись. Никто не шевелился.  
  
— Может… они умерли?  
  
— Тогда почему некоторые все еще шатаются по городу?  
  
На ночлег Грег и Майкрофт устроились в небольшом магазине, предварительно убедившись, что там никого нет. Грег запер заднюю дверь, Майкрофт поспешно опустил жалюзи на окнах. Звук все-таки привлек зараженных, но, простояв у магазина пару часов, они ушли.  
  
Поужинали консервами, пополнили запасы и улеглись в подсобке.  
  
— Уверен, что в городе остались живые, но не думаю, что стоит им доверять. — Грег выключил фонарик. — Даю три часа на сон, потом ты дежуришь.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
— Растерял свое красноречие. — Грег подложил ему под голову рулон бумажных полотенец. — Совсем плохо?  
  
— Не соображаю толком. — Майкрофт отрезал бы себе язык, если бы сказал это две недели назад. Расписаться в собственном бессилии? Ни за что. — Здесь, — постучал пальцем по виску, — сплошной шум.  
  
— Мне жаль. — Грег слегка сжал его руку. — В самом деле, жаль. Я вот смотрю на зараженных и боюсь кого-то узнать.  
  
Майкрофт провалился в сон. Грег разбудил его через четыре часа и отрубился на лежанке из спецодежды, найденной в подсобке, и пустых мешков.  
  
В отличие от особняка здесь было довольно шумно. Майкрофт списывал это на расшатанные нервы: не могли зараженные производить столько звуков. Ему мерещилось, что к магазину приближается машина. Что над ними пролетает самолет. Вертолет. Кто-то работает перфоратором или нет, газонокосилкой. Майкрофт смотрел на тени, мелькающие за стеклом входной двери, и все ждал, что в магазин ворвутся зараженные. Проломят дверь, стены, сметут стеллажи, стремясь добраться до живых.  
  
Под утро он так устал от переживаний, что был на грани потери сознания. Даже не понял, что Грег уложил его, забрал пистолет.  
  
Они договорились стрелять в крайнем случае, для обороны были ножи. Хотя Майкрофт сильно сомневался, что сможет воткнуть нож в кого-нибудь, изо всех сил надеясь, что его минует чаша сия.  
  
— Почему мы все еще здесь? — спросил он, проснувшись.  
  
— Ты был как зомби. — Грег пододвинул к нему открытую консервную банку и пластиковую вилку. — Кушать подано.  
  
Они молча пообедали. Грег проделал небольшую дырку в газете на дверном стекле, долго смотрел на улицу.  
  
— Никого нет. — Он осторожно повернул ключ в замке, открыл дверь, оглянулся. — Идем.  
  


**ГЛАВА 3**

  
  
— Тебе не приходило в голову, что охранники на платформе могут устроить диктатуру в миниатюре? Извини, что действую на нервы. Но человеческий фактор никто не отменял. Избавятся от лишних ртов.  
  
Майкрофт ничего не ответил, но чуть позже сказал:  
  
— Неоднократно проверенные люди, я бы без колебания доверил им охранять Букингемский дворец, не то что нефтяную платформу.  
  
— Будто ты не знаешь человеческую природу, — со скепсисом произнес Грег. — Решат, что теперь им закон не писан. Анархия, делай что хочешь. Четверо гражданских… — Он замолчал, увидев, как помрачнел Майкрофт.  
  
Они продолжили путь, периодически натыкаясь на скопления зараженных в подвалах. На какой-то раз Майкрофт взял камень и бросил в окно, попав в отвратительно смердящее сплетение тел.  
  
— Ты что творишь?! — Грег дернул его за плечо. — Хватит! Идем отсюда!  
  
Майкрофт взял еще камень, снова швырнул. И снова никакой реакции.  
  
— Они в самом деле мертвы, — сделал вывод Грег. — Сдохли. А те, кто еще шастает по улицам, тоже скоро сдохнут.  
  
Они подождали немного, изредка бросая в зараженных то камни, то куски арматуры. Ничего не происходило. Это были полностью мертвые тела.  
  
— Может, спустимся и проверим? — предложил Майкрофт.  
  
Грег помотал головой:  
  
— Давай без этого. Вдруг они в спячке? Или как это еще называется. Анабиоз. Хочу поскорее убраться отсюда.  
  


***

  
  
Добравшись до относительно чистого участка шоссе, начали выбирать машину. Пришлось проверить с десяток, пока нашли подходящую. Без обглоданных мертвецов, следов крови, с ключом в замке зажигания и почти полным баком.  
  
— Спорим, ты давно на таких не ездил, если вообще когда-то ездил, — посмеивался Грег, садясь за руль старого «Вольво». — Этому рыдвану лет двадцать, если не больше. Все днище проржавело, надеюсь, не провалимся.  
  
Майкрофт молча занял пассажирское место.  
  
Ехать пришлось медленно, чтобы ни во что не врезаться.  
  
— Беру свои слова обратно. — Грег посматривал по сторонам, все еще опасаясь нападения зараженных.  
  
— Насчет чего?  
  
— Я был уверен, что ты сдашься после первого зараженного. Потом думал, что свихнешься после ночевки в магазине. О подвале с гнилью вообще молчу. Эй, Майкрофт, ты же не глухой.  
  
— Что ты хочешь услышать в ответ?  
  
— Ну не знаю. Твой брат назвал бы меня идиотом. — Грег засмеялся. — Я успел по нему соскучиться.  
  
— Я не опускаюсь до методов своего брата, — сухо произнес Майкрофт. — Это не в моем стиле.  
  
— Не, это хорошо, что ты не слабак, каким казался. Знаешь, такие белые воротнички как ты, офисный планктон, — продолжил Грег, — быстро выходят из строя. Ломаются при малейшем нажиме. Не привыкли к настоящей жизни. Но я рад, что ты не из таких.  
  
— Поверь, я тоже этому рад. Кажется, конец пути.  
  
— Нихрена себе авария, — покачал головой Грег, останавливая машину и заглушая мотор. — Пять или шесть легковушек, если не ошибаюсь, да еще и грузовик в них впечатался. Точно не проедем. Что ж, снова ногами топать.  
  


***

  
  
— Записались в мародеры. — Грег прохаживался вдоль стеллажей в супермаркете.  
  
В Брамсхотте он предложил свернуть к очередному «Tesco». В дороге им не попадались зараженные, очевидно, по неизвестной причине, они все-таки вымерли.  
  
Сначала Майкрофт и Грег обошли все помещения супермаркета в поисках разлагающихся трупов или зараженных. Но обнаружили лишь следы грабежа, да и то давние. Овощи, фрукты, рыба и мясо начали гнить, невзирая на холодный воздух. Через выбитые стекла ветер набросал всякий мусор.  
  
— Находишь мародерство забавным? — Майкрофт рассматривал полки в отделе с алкоголем.  
  
— Да, — со смехом ответил Грег, подходя к нему. — Учитывая мою профессию. Я превратился в магазинного воришку, да и ты тоже.  
  
— В прошлом, — Майкрофт взял бутылку с коньяком, — я не допустил бы и тени мысли, что займусь таким. Но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.  
  
— Алкоголь не относится к разряду жизненно важных запасов. — Тем не менее, Грег погрузил в тележку несколько бутылок с виски, добавил к ним упаковки с сигаретами.  
  
— В супермаркете нет ни зараженных, ни трупов. — Майкрофт снял с себя рюкзак и поставил в свою тележку. — Предлагаю немного отдохнуть. Через час заход солнца.  
  
— Мне не нравится идея ночевать в таком большом помещении. В случае чего не успеем выбраться. Лучше найти пустой дом и там устроиться. Можно будет сбежать через черный ход. — Грег двинулся дальше по торговым залам, продолжая набирать продукты, в основном консервы.  
  
Закончив «шопинг», они заполнили багажник зеленого «Форда Бронко» («это не просто зеленый цвет, Грег, правильное название оттенка — „Кайман”» — «да какая на хрен разница, Майкрофт, зеленый он везде зеленый») и двинулись в сторону Брамсхотта. Не заезжая далеко в город, Грег затормозил у одного из домов.  
  
— Я проверю. — Майкрофт вышел из машины, приблизился к двери, открыл ее. — Эй! Кто-то есть? — Подождал немного. — Вроде все чисто.  
  
Грег поставил машину почти у самой двери, тоже заглянул в подъезд. Не было слышно ни нормального человеческого голоса, ни хрипов зараженных.  
  
— Я проверю, — он невольно повторил за Майкрофтом. — Сядь на мое место, будь готов свалить.  
  
Майкрофт подчинился. Он крепко вцепился в руль, дожидаясь возвращения Грега. Воображение рисовало кровавые картины, Майкрофт с трудом заставлял себя сохранять спокойствие.  
  
— Все чисто. — Грег появился из дома. — В квартире на первом этаже в дальней комнате выбито окно, но это легко исправить. В другой квартире немного неубрано, она не годится.  
  
— Вода есть в трубах? — Майкрофт с облегчением выдохнул. — Помыться бы не мешало.  
  
— Не в курсе. — Грег взял пакет, побросал в него несколько консервных банок. — Не забудь бутылки с водой взять, а то не будет, чем запить.  
  
Они попали в самую обыкновенную квартиру. Майкрофт скользнул взглядом по корзине с клубками шерсти, опрокинутую возле кресла в гостиной, по аляповатым картинам на стенах, по календарю с изображением замка.  
  
— Да, этого не хватает. — Грег проследил за ним. — Такого вот обывательского, простого.  
  
— Может быть, — отозвался Майкрофт. — Лучше займись дальней комнатой. И проверь черный ход.  
  
Пока Грег, чертыхаясь, передвигал шкаф, чтобы заслонить выбитое окно, Майкрофт расположился в ванной. К его досаде, водопровод не работал, но нашлась здоровенная упаковка влажных салфеток.  
  
— Черный ход свободен, я оставил ключ в замке. — Грег, вытирая пот с лица, заглянул в ванную. — Оригинально ты придумал. Э, оставь и мне!  
  
Майкрофт вытолкал его в коридор. Закончив «мытье», он с отвращением посмотрел на свои вещи. В доме было холодно, почти как на улице, но пришлось завернуться в большое полотенце и отправиться на поиски чистого белья. Майкрофт сунул ноги в тапки, затолкав куда подальше мысли о кожных болезнях.  
  
Грег присвистнул ему вслед.  
  
В квартире было пять комнат: гостиная, маленькая столовая и три спальни. Две принадлежали детям. Майкрофт не разбирался в пристрастиях современных подростков, но предположил, что отсутствие мультяшных персонажей на постерах свидетельствует о старшем школьном возрасте.  
  
В спальне родителей он открыл шкаф и, содрогаясь от брезгливости, вытащил стопку белья.  
  
— Тут уютно. — Грег успел снять куртку и свитер. — О, а я как раз за этим. Кажется, размерчик подходящий. Так, эти труселя мои, и вот эти шмотки тоже. Назначаю свидание на кухне.  
  
Майкрофт долго смотрел на белье, потом с тяжелым вздохом принялся одеваться. В том же шкафу нашлась остальная одежда.  
  
— Здесь все выгребли, — доложил Грег, пошарив в кухонных шкафчиках. — Эх, как же надоело консервы есть.  
  
— Мы скоро приедем в Портсмут, оттуда без проблем, я уверен, попадем на платформу. Примем горячий душ, нормально пообедаем. — Майкрофт обыскал кладовку. — Я нашел горелку и сухой спирт. Приготовим кофе, на большее спирта не хватит.  
  
На всякий случай окно в кухне занавесили скатертью. После ужина и кофе — оба нарочито долго смаковали горячий напиток — перебрались в спальню.  
  
— Дежурим по очереди. — Грег нырнул под одеяло, перед этим натянув на себя новый свитер. Майкрофт едва не прыснул от смеха при виде рисунка: пряничный человечек в окружении оленей Санта-Клауса. — Что? Ты не лучше! — Грег ткнул пальцем в Майкрофта. — Это что, узоры под ЛСД? А как цвет называется, погоди, догадаюсь. Неоновый красный? Нет. Неоновый синий, вот.  
  
Майкрофт хотел рассердиться, но неожиданно для себя рассмеялся.  
  
— Наверное, стоит признать, — сказал он, успокоившись, — что только сейчас, когда мир на грани смерти, я стал по-настоящему свободным.  
  
— Что же мешало тебе раньше освободиться? — Грег присмотрелся к наручным часам, которые прихватил из какого-то магазина. — Так, сейчас начало седьмого. Майкрофт? Ты что, спишь? Притворяешься. Ладно, дежурю первым, уговорил.  
  


**ГЛАВА 4**

  
  
Они сменяли друг друга каждые три часа. Рано утром позавтракали. Перед тем как уйти, Грег собрал грязную одежду, консервные банки, использованные салфетки и выбросил в мусорный бак на улице.  
  
— Подумал, а что если хозяева вернутся, а в доме срач? — Он сел в машину. — Майкрофт, твою мать! Какого хрена ты бросил здесь ключи?  
  
— Все равно никого нет живого в округе кроме нас. Мы могли спокойно спать весь вечер и всю ночь, — оправдывался тот. — Зря дежурили.  
  
— Мы расслабились — это плохой знак. — Грег завел мотор. — Чего ждешь? Поехали.  
  
— Я раздумывал над твоими словами насчет охраны. Что делать, если ты окажешься прав?  
  
— В случае чего найдем какой-нибудь дом на отшибе, ферму с колодцем. Будем вести натуральное хозяйство. Козы, коровы, морковка с помидорами. А сейчас хватит столбом стоять, поехали.  
  
— Уверен, там все в порядке. — Майкрофт посмотрел в дальний конец улицы. Если бы не всякий хлам, валяющийся перед домами, можно было представить, что не случилось никакого апокалипсиса. Просто очень раннее утро, все спят в своих постелях.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке? — Грег постучал по лобовому стеклу. — Мы едем или нет?  
  


***

  
  
Сейчас Портсмут ничем не отличался от Лондона и остальных городов, через которые проехали Майкрофт и Грег. Полусгоревшие или полностью сгоревшие дома, груды вещей на улицах, столкнувшиеся машины, трупы. Многие пожарища еще дымились. Особенно высокий столб дыма поднимался откуда-то из домов ближе к набережной.  
  
Грег ненадолго остановился и внимательно изучил карту доков Портсмута.  
  
— Сделаем небольшой крюк, — заявил он. — Не поедем напрямую.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Нехорошее предчувствие, а я привык доверять своей интуиции. — Грег немного поплутал по улицам и выехал на набережную. Поставил машину в ряду других автомобилей, достал бинокль из бардачка.  
  
— Отсюда видна платформа, — с дрожью в голосе сказал Майкрофт. — Едва видна, но все же.  
  
Грег опустил стекло со своей стороны и долго смотрел в бинокль сначала на платформу, потом на доки.  
  
— В порту живые люди. Я заметил двух женщин, они точно не зараженные. Что-то перетаскивали. У них могут быть приятели, которые не упустят возможность попасть на платформу благодаря нам. Не успеет вертолет приблизиться, как у нас появится нежелательная компания.  
  
— И все же я рискну. — Майкрофт достал рацию. — У нас нет иного выхода. Как еще попасть на платформу?  
  
— А вот это нужно было раньше продумать, не только на вертолет полагаться. Слушай, на тебя такое вообще не похоже, — удивился Грег. — Ты же вроде самый умный в стране, ладно я, идиот. Но ты.  
  
— Смотри. — Майкрофт указал на моторку, отчалившую от пристани. — Они что… направляются к платформе? Не понимаю, что происходит.  
  
— Не вижу на борту мужчин. — Грег рассматривал моторку в бинокль. — Только женщины. Не знаю, как выглядит миссис Холмс, но среди них есть одна пожилая дама.  
  
Майкрофт взял у него бинокль, потом покачал головой.  
  
— Так ты будешь по рации связываться или нет? Надо выяснить, что произошло. Ты куда собрался?  
  
— Пойду в порт и спрошу. — Майкрофт вышел из машины. Грег выскочил вслед за ним и остановил.  
  
— Нет, у тебя точно что-то с мозгами. Совсем рехнулся. Ты же не воспринимаешь женщин как беззащитных существ. Тебе всадят пулю в лоб или выбросят в море. Прекрати, Майкрофт, не валяй дурака. Да успокойся, что ты как маленький. Если все мертвы, то твоя смерть ничего не исправит. А если живы, то мы их найдем. Послушай, — он взял Майкрофта за плечи, слегка встряхнул, — не надо жертвовать собой ради непонятно чего. Да что это такое! Мужику под пятьдесят, а ведешь себя как капризный пацан в детском саду!  
  
— Убери руки, — приказал Майкрофт. — Мне надо связаться с охраной на платформе.  
  


***

  
  
— Прием, — произнес женский голос по рации.  
  
Майкрофт многое бы отдал, чтобы это была его мать. Но, увы, голос был совершенно незнакомым.  
  
— Кто вы и что делаете на моей собственности?  
  
— Жить тут собираемся.  
  
— Немедленно покиньте платформу. Это частная собственность.  
  
— Идиот какой-то. — Связь прервалась. Больше Майкрофту не отвечали.  
  
— Что узнал? — Грег заглянул в машину. — Кто эти люди на лодке? Нас заберут на вертолете?  
  
— Платформа захвачена, что случилось с моей семьей — неизвестно, — уныло ответил Майкрофт.  
  
— Доктор Уотсон не из тех, кого можно голыми руками взять. Да и охранники, ты же говорил, что они миллион раз проверены. — Грег хотел обнять его, но Майкрофт отклонился. — На платформу лучше не соваться, да и все равно у нас это никак не выйдет. Вплавь не получится.  
  
— Ненавижу неопределенности, — процедил Майкрофт через сжатые зубы. — Ненавижу.  
  
— Давай предположим, что твои родные каким-то чудом попали на берег. Тогда Шерлок точно оставит какой-то знак. Он в курсе, что ты должен сюда приехать?  
  
— Родители в курсе.  
  
— Ну вот. Проедем по городу, попытаемся не наткнуться на этих амазонок. Поищем знаки.  
  
— Иного выхода не предвидится, — прежним унылым тоном сказал Майкрофт.  
  


***

  
  
Грег немного поколесил по городу, всматриваясь, как и Майкрофт, во все подряд надписи на стенах. Ничего толкового не находилось, в основном это были обычные граффити, или фразы типа «Покайтесь!» и «Конец света наступил!»  
  
Он уже собирался признать свое поражение, как на двери ветеринарной клиники с изображением сеттера на вывеске, обнаружилась надпись черной краской из баллончика: «А3. Лондон. ШХ».  
  
— Информативно. — Грег заулыбался, увидев, как обрадовался Майкрофт. — Вот и замечательно, а я что говорил? Вернемся в Лондон, как раз узнаешь, что там с правительством, с королевой. Не могли же они все исчезнуть, не так ли? Надо было оставить записку в твоем доме. Эх, не догадались.  
  
— Ничего страшного. — Майкрофт торопливо протер глаза рукавом куртки. — Да, все хорошо. Теперь точно все хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
Они поехали по А3 и через час на горизонте появилась красная машина.  
  
— Надеюсь, что доктор Уотсон не придумает отстреливаться. — Грег тряхнул головой. — Ох, прямо не верится, что жду не дождусь встречи с твоим братом. Он, конечно, еще тот засранец, но без него как-то скучно.  
  
— Они нас увидели. Останавливаются.  
  
— Вот будет сюрприз, если это не твоя семья. — Грег не сбавлял скорость, пока не оказался на расстоянии выстрела. Майкрофт посмотрел в бинокль.  
  
— Доктор Уотсон готов разрядить в нас обойму. — Он чуть повернулся. — Шерлок за рулем. А где же…  
  
— Они могли прилечь, — предположил Грег. — Ради безопасности.  
  


***

  
  
Майкрофт бросился к внедорожнику, едва тот подъехал. Рывком открыл заднюю дверь, уставился на пустое сиденье, с ошеломленным видом посмотрел на Грега.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, — Джон вышел из машины, — все произошло слишком быстро. Я ничего не успел сделать. Нас заперли в каютах без объяснений. Через несколько часов…  
  
— Сократите рассказ до минимума, — ледяным тоном произнес Майкрофт.  
  
Джон глянул на Грега, кашлянул.  
  
— У вашего отца не выдержало сердце.  
  
— Майкрофт. — Шерлок приблизился к брату. — Я ничего не смог сделать.  
  
— Бесполезный, — прошипел Майкрофт. — Раз в жизни тебе доверили что-то действительно важное, и ты не справился.  
  
— Охрана впустила на платформу семерых девушек. — Шерлок говорил, не сводя взгляда со своих ботинок. — Те предложили секс в обмен на еду. Потом каким-то образом сумели убить всех охранников. Нас вытащили на площадку.  
  
— Что случилось с моей матерью? — сдавленно спросил Майкрофт. — Почему ты за ней не присмотрел?  
  
— Майкрофт, вы несправедливы к Шерлоку, — вмешался Джон. — Мы в самом деле никак не могли контролировать ситуацию.  
  
— Не надо так говорить. — Майкрофт вытянул указательный палец и едва не ткнул им в лицо Джона.  
  
— Все происходило глубокой ночью. Освещение обеспечивал прожектор, — продолжил Шерлок. Грег уловил в его голосе слезы. — Я находился рядом с мамой. Тело отца было там же, его завернули в одеяло. Я не успел… — Шерлок успел взять брата за руку, прежде чем тот отшатнулся. — Не успел. Даже не понял, что случилось. Мама хотела отобрать оружие. Почти это сделала, но ее сбросили в воду. Нас заставили спускаться по канатам.  
  
— Почему ты не нашел маму?  
  
— Майкрофт, — снова вмешался Джон, — нам с Шерлоком повезло. Нас могли просто сбросить в море. Мы бы точно утонули, в ледяной воде мало шансов выжить. И повезло, что смогли на моторке добраться до берега. И, к счастью, недалеко от набережной пылал пожар. На него и ориентировались.  
  
— Отпусти меня, — потребовал Майкрофт. Шерлок в полной растерянности подчинился. Майкрофт сошел с дороги и побрел куда-то, спотыкаясь почти на каждом шагу.  
  
— Подожди! — Грег побежал за ним. Догнав, остановил. — Мне очень жаль. В самом деле, жаль. Но Шерлок и так в раздрае, на грани срыва. — Он обнял Майкрофта, преодолевая его сопротивление. — Пожалуйста. Это твой брат, единственный родной человек.  
  
— Я не Снеговик, — проговорил Майкрофт. — Понимаешь? У меня есть чувства.  
  
— Так никто и не сомневался. — Грег заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
— Спасибо. — Майкрофт тоже обнял его. — Я бы не выжил без тебя. Прости, что говорил разные гадости.  
  
— Ох, да кто еще из нас говорил! — облегченно рассмеялся Грег. — Я уж точно не следил за языком.  
  
Он отвел Майкрофта к машине.  
  
— Ну же, — толкнул в бок. — Давай.  
  
— Шерлок, — скрипуче начал Майкрофт. — Прошу прощения за свои слова. Я был к тебе несправедлив.  
  
Джон попятился, жестом показывая Грегу, чтобы тот следовал за ним.  
  
Они курили, наблюдая за диалогом братьев издалека.  
  
— Давно не курил, — Грег с удовольствием затягивался. — Как-то было недосуг. О, у нас в машине есть отличный виски.  
  
— Это хорошо, — кивнул Джон. — Что в Лондоне? И куда, кстати, подевались зараженные?  
  
— Сдохли. Мы нашли кучи трупов в подвалах. На кой хрен они туда забрались, неизвестно. Но все передохли. — Грег по дуге обошел Холмсов, достал из своей машины бутылку виски.  
  
— Рановато для выпивки, — сказал Джон. — Ладно, все равно за рулем Шерлок.  
  
— Думаешь, этим двоим можно доверить управление? — Грег открыл бутылку, сделал глоток. — Хорошая штука. Твое здоровье, Джон. Я чертовски рад, что ты выжил.  
  
— Взаимно. — Джон взял у него бутылку. — Твое здоровье.  
  
Они почти все выпили, когда Шерлок махнул рукой, показывая, что можно подойти.  
  
— Ситуация под контролем, — сообщил он, заставив брата болезненно поморщиться. — Едем в Лондон. Переложите ваши припасы в нашу машину.  
  
— Раскомандовался, — фыркнул Грег. — Знаешь ли, я тебе не подчиняюсь.  
  
— Сопьешься, — проворчал Майкрофт, вытаскивая коробку с консервами. — Не забудь рюкзаки.  
  
— Да, мой генерал! — дурачился Грег. — Будет сделано!  
  
— Боже мой, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — За что мне это.  
  


***

  
  
Шерлок посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида: Джон навалился на Грега, оба крепко спали, время от времени похрапывая.  
  
— Вы отлично сдружились за это время, — заметил Шерлок.  
  
— Ага. — Майкрофт что-то записывал в блокноте, найденном в бардачке внедорожника. — А что родители сказали насчет тебя с Джоном? У вас, кажется, все всерьез.  
  
— Ничего. — Шерлок и бровью не повел. — Сделали вид, что ничего не поняли.  
  
— Может, оно и к лучшему. Некоторые секреты лучше не раскрывать. И я не уверен, что они бы обрадовались, узнав о нас с Грегори.  
  
Удивленно моргая, Шерлок оглянулся, внедорожник немного занесло.  
  
— Следи за дорогой. — Майкрофт взялся за руль, выравнивая машину. — Было бы нелепо погибнуть именно так.  
  
— Ситуация под контролем, — заверил Шерлок. Майкрофт едва заметно застонал.


End file.
